LaughingGas Love
by Mixwe
Summary: Carly and Ms. Benson take BOTH Freddie and Sam to the dentist. After Carly is distracted by a certain visitor, a loopy Sam goes off looking for her and finds someone else, someone just as loopy as she is. SEDDIE, plus a little Criffin
1. OneShot NOT!

**Laughing-Gas Love**

**By: Mixwe**

**disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**Carly's POV:**

_**Political negotiations with suspected nuclear weapons baring**_**… blah blah blah! Dentist office magazines suck, big time.**

**I placed the unwanted reading material back on the counter. "*sigh*" I sunk into my chair.**

"**Oh, no no no, sit on up Carly! You know the saying!" Ms. Benson reminded me, having noticed my horrible posture.**

"**Sorry Ms. Benson." I grumbled in monotone then readjusted to her content.**

**We just sat there for a while saying nothing. I had given up on the magazines and occupied myself pulling a string out of the bottom of my jeans. Ms. Benson was fretting in her seat.**

"**Maybe I should go in there" she blurted, "What if they do it wrong? He has sensitive teeth! What if they forget that and just go drilling away at my poor baby boy?!?"**

"**Calm down Ms. Benson!" I cut her off, tugging at her sleeve to sit down again, Freddie gave me specific instructions to keep her out of that room, "I'm sure they got it from the forty times you told them and the multiple notes you stuck to their clip boards." I reasoned.**

"**You can never be too careful Carly, what if they…"**

"**No Ms. Benson. Remember what you promised Freddie before he moved back home?"**

**She hung her head in defeat, "Yes" she practically moaned.**

"**Then dial down the crazy. And don't you go in there until I say you can." I ordered. It was weird. I usually wasn't this commanding to Ms. Benson. But I promised Freddie, and a promise is a promise.**

**I knew Freddie would be fine, Ms. Benson made sure they used extra laughing gas and those numbing lip-shots. She didn't want him in any pain whatsoever. The one I was worried about was Sam. She didn't do well with dentists. Last time she went all berserk, so today I told them to give her laughing gas right away. I left when I saw that she was officially out cold.**

**I looked up at the clock wondering when they would call me in. I promised I would be there right after they were done to help her recover from the gas. She said she wanted me there, but if she asked if I wanted to hear a secret, to refuse and cover her mouth. We both laughed about the incident last time. I'm glad we're at the place where we can laugh about it.**

**I told her I would; we didn't have any more secrets anyway. But thinking about it now… why would she bring it up if she really didn't have any more secrets? Huh. I looked at the clock again. Why weren't they calling me in?!?**

"**Ms. Shay, I almost forgot, you can come in and see your friend now" the dentist told me as if on cue. "You know what room she's in. I'll leave the information with Ms. Benson" he said turning his attention over to Freddie's mom.**

**I left to find my best friend. I hope she didn't do anything stupid, or wasn't GOING to do anything stupid.**

**Sam's POV:**

**Woah. Lights… pretty lights… oh, wait, that's one light.**

"**heh, hehehehe… yeahh…" I giggled. I don't giggle a lot. I kind of like it… like my vocal cords are bouncing on a mini trampoline.**

**I giggled again, this time kicking my legs with glee. Then I saw them. My knees. I loved my knees.**

"**I love you knees!" I declared, hugging them to my chest for a good fifteen seconds.**

**You know what? My knees aren't **_**that**_** great. I let them go, disgusted now. I felt, what Carly would call, fussy. I didn't like this white room I was in, or this chair. I struggled out of it, grunting. Where was I?**

**Ew, the dentist. I had dreaded going in all week. Carly promised she would be here. Where's Carly? I NEED CARLY!**

**I took a step forward before loosing my footing and toppling to the ground. "Owwey!" I groaned. My chin was touching the floor, my arms flopping weakly at my sides and my butt was in the air.**

"**Uh-oh" I was suddenly terrified, what if someone saw me with my butt in the air? That would be embarrassing. "Carly! I need you to get my butt out of the air!" I called. No answer.**

**I had to find her!**

**I pulled myself forward like an inchworm out the door. I liked this better than walking. I smiled and started giggling again. I was into the hallway. Okay, now what? "Carly!" I called again.**

"**Carly?" I heard a voice echo me. That must be Carly, I figured. I inched myself into that room.**

"**You're not Carly." I huffed.**

**Carly's POV:**

"**Sam?" I looked into a room which I thought was hers.**

"**GRRAAAAAHH!" a kid screamed as much as he possibly could with a mouth full of water as a female dentist held him down. They both stopped and looked at me, the intruder.**

"**Uh, sorry, uh… have fun!" I awkwardly wished them and then ran out of the room. "Well that was embarrassing." I stated the obvious out loud.**

"**You got that right" a deep voice agreed me from behind me.**

**I twirled around, "Griffin?!?"**

**Sam's POV:**

"**You're not Carly."**

"**I'm not?!?" he freaked, looking down at himself, "oh yeah." he said. Then fell into a fit of laughter which I couldn't help but join in on. When we ran out of breath to laugh with, he looked down at me, "Why is your butt in the air?"**

"**Why are you looking at my butt?" I questioned, fighting another round of giggles.**

"**I don't wanna say…" he pouted, looking down. Is he okay?**

"**Aw, Fredders, you can tell me." My words slurred together a little as I stumbled up and over to his dentist chair.**

"**No I can't" he mumbled. I leaned over his chair. This wasn't comfortable.**

"**Scoot over." I told him, he did, but kept his eyes down. I slipped in next to him.**

"**Now tell me what's on your mind." I threw up my hand to grab his forehead, where I figured the mind would be. He shook it off and looked at me smiling. I smiled to, but as I did, his dropped.**

"**What?" I scrunched up my face.**

"**I can't! I'm scared." He said, still pouty. Even though I wasn't quite sure what we were talking about anymore, that made me upset.**

"**Don't be!" I practically shouted.**

**He just whimpered at my outburst.**

"**I don't like it when you're scared of me. I like it when you stick up to me." I admitted.**

"**Really?" he asked.**

"**Really." I clarified nodding sporadically.**

**He stuck out his lower lip, considering. Then he smacked it around.**

"**My lip feels weird." He laughed, reaching it forward.**

"**Hey!" I got excited, "Mine too!" I smacked my lips together like he did. We continued to entertain ourselves like that for a while.**

**Then I got an idea, "Fredlips." I opened with his new nickname that I ingeniously came up with.**

"**Yeah Sam?" he asked, turning to look me in the eyes. We were really close on our chair, I could feel his breath. It smelled clean and minty, like it would after being to the dentist.**

"**Do you think they kiss weird?"**

**Carly's POV:**

**I laughed really hard, "you actually said that to him?!? We're talking about Brutus right? The big guy?" I measured how tall he was with my hand over my head.**

"**Well, yeah! He was trying to stop me from riding my motorcycle down his street, and that's not going to happen!" Griffin went on with his story, holding me completely captive. I forgot how interesting he was!**

**We had ended up sitting on the ground in the corner of the hallway (there wasn't anywhere else, that didn't have screaming dental patients in it that is). I had found out he worked here as a dentist's assistant. So he handed the drills and took away the pulled teeth and all that.**

"**So show it to me" I offered a while after he finished his story.**

"**What?" he asked confused.**

"**The pee wee baby you have especially for this occasion." I smiled knowingly.**

**He rolled his eyes, then reached into his dentist's tool belt and pulled out a shark dressed in the exact same outfit he had on.**

"**Aw! It's so cute!" I poked at its nose playfully, like it was an actual baby animal.**

"**Seriously?" he asked with an eyebrow raised, "you don't mind?"**

**I took one last look down at the stuffed animal then up at him, "Nope. It doesn't really matter much anymore."**

**Sam's POV:**

"**Do you think they kiss weird?"**

"**I dunno…" he shrugged looking forward in thought. "Maybe they would." He laughed, "Maybe they wouldn't even feel it." Then he looked back at me with a grin, "What a weird question!" he declared, touching my nose with his pointer finger.**

**I huffed in frustration. That's not what I wanted.**

"**I guess we couldn't be for sure unless we tried…" I hinted, swaying my loopy head to the side and towards him. I had a closer stare into his eyes. His pupils were huge.**

"**Yeah, it's one of those unanswerable questions." He agreed. "Like UFO's or the meaning of life, or Gibby!" The nub still wasn't getting it.**

"**Shut up and kiss me dork"**

"**OK"**

**I bent over him.**

**Our numb lips met in a strange tug of war. Some how I felt the strands of electricity cut through the deadened gums. I tasted his mintiness meet mine as our mouths opened. I felt his hand place it's self on the back of my head, pushing me towards him to deepen the kiss. After a long time (or at least long in the laughing gas world) we broke apart.**

**I rubbed my experimented-on lips together.**

"**It **_**was**_** weird" I concluded.**

"**Definitely weird." He agreed. "But nice." He said, looking at me again.**

"**Yeah, nice." I repeated.**

**We sat there for a little while. My mind washed from one thing to another without any stability. Yet it did seem to hit on one thing a couple times.**

"**Wanna do it again?" I offered.**

"**Sure!" he piped up.**

**I started to lean over to him again when I was interrupted.**

"**SAM!" A frazzled brunette came barging into the room.**

"**Carly I found you!" I waved my arms and legs at her childishly.**

"**Sam! Sam, I am SOOOO sorry! I completely lost track of time!" she came running towards me. Aw, I didn't want Carls to feel bad!**

"**It's okay!" I assured her, playfully with her hair.**

"**Wow Sam, you're fried." She commented.**

"**I just feel a little woooooooo!" I explained with the only adjective that could describe.**

"**Maybe we should get you home…" she grabbed my hand and pulled me up. Then she turned to Fredderly, "You better come too Freddie, you're mom's waiting outside."**

"**Okay Carly!" he jumped off the chair and grabbed her other hand. She walked us out of there like we were four-year-olds.**

**We made our way down the hallway, halfway through Carly stopped, leaned into my ear and whispered, "Me and Griffin are back together!" excitedly.**

"**Yay!" I jumped up and down for her. Whispering looked fun, I wanted to do it too. I reached over Carly and grabbed Freddie, pulling him closer to me so I could get my lips close to his ear.**

"**You still owe me a second kiss!"**

_hahahaha, wasn't that cute?!? I LOVE laughing-gas Sam! So this idea came to me and I just had to get workin' on it. Hope you like!_

I don't know how I would continue… I don't think I will. Just to let you know, since I'm pretty sure at least ONE person will ask me that **:D**

_**Well, REVIEW DANG-GUM-IT! I wanna hear what you think!! That's one of the funnest parts of this website!!**_

_**YOU GUYS ARE SO DRY ICE!**_


	2. Chapter 2: A Discussion

**Laughing-Gas Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**Part 2: A discussion**

**Carly's POV:**

"**Alright wacky girl, let's get you home!" I directed my impaired friend, still loopy off the laughing gas. Ms. Benson took Freddie home, so at least I didn't have to deal with two of them.**

"**Awwwww, Carls, you such a good friend!" she chimed. I smiled showily at her substance-induced compliment.**

"**Yeah I know." I said for her benefit as I plopped her into the back seat of the cab. I ran to the other side, avoiding the promisingly tiring task of getting her to scoot over.**

**We drove for a while with no complication, only Sam's occasional knock on the plastic wall between us and the driver, or playing with the windows, or just watching her hand as she brought it closer then farther away from her face.**

**Then she turned to me, suddenly very intent on staring me down, "Caaaaaarly, I need to tell you something."**

**I remembered the promise I made to her earlier, we had planned for this. "No, no, I don't want to hear it! No secrets!"**

"**Yeah, right, I don't want secrets either. You are my **_**bestest friend**_**, and if I don't tell you, then it will become a secret!"**

**I was surprised at how much sense that made. But, no, I could best loopy Sam in a battle of wits! I had my head screwed on straight.**

"**Sam, you made me promise not to let you say anything." I reminded.**

"**Oh, yeah. But that was because of something else. This is different… well not very different I guess" she giggled, "but different enough!" she exclaimed with flopping hand gestures.**

**That stopped me. Laughing Gas Sam had won again. Be strong Shay!**

"**I know you'll regret this later Sam."**

"**I know that. I know me Carls, I know me a LOT!" she gestured again, this time hitting the plastic wall causing the driver to jump a little, "an' I know that I'll try to deny it… I'm tired of that denying Carly! Please Carly? Pleeeeeease???" she leaned in and gave me a puppy dog look.**

**Well, three strikes I'm out.**

"***sigh* okay."**

**Ms. Benson's POV:**

"**Mommy! I need to tell you something!" My little baby boy blubbered as I tried to keep his head from falling down in the car. A crooked neck can cause spine issues which add to stress which is the silent killer in many suicide cases. Oh, my poor baby was on drugs, the legal kind if used appropriately of course. Wait… didn't he just say he had something to talk about?**

"**Tell me everything."**

**(A WHILE LATER)**

**Carly's POV:**

**I placed a fluffy blanket over Sam as I soothed her to sleep. I sat with her till I heard her steady breathing and fluttering eyelids. She was completely out. I clenched my teeth strenuously as I eased my way off the couch and away from the slumbering girl. I tip-toed my way around the furniture and was about home-free when the door swung open with a BANG.**

**I cringed at the noise, flashed a glance back at Sam, she was still asleep. Thank goodness. I then looked over to who was entering so rudely.**

"**Carly! I must discus something important with you!" Ms. Benson announced to the whole room.**

**I shushed her angrily, pointing to Sam slobbed out on the couch, then pulled her lightly out the door. I closed it behind me.**

"**Okay, what is it?" I asked a little impatient, but I had dealt with enough people who were not-right-in-the-head today.**

"**It's my Fredward! He finally has a girl friend!" she told me. I scrunched my face up in confusion.**

"**He does? And he didn't tell me?!?" I felt my natural tendency to freak out taking over. I tried to calm myself.**

"**Of course! Didn't Samantha tell you?" she asked intently.**

"**Wait, he told SAM before he told ME?!?" I was getting all whipped up.**

"**Well, yes, I think the girlfriend should know before the girlfriend's-friend" she scoffed like I was the crazy one.**

"**WHAT?!?" I was completely lost now.**

"**Fredward and Samantha are a couple! I know dear, it took me a little while to get used to it too. Mostly because I've never really tolerated that girl, but girls and dating are important steps for his social development. Plus I could use her for my destructive-kids outreach program that we just started in my Aggressive Parenting Group. Oh, I just hope that she doesn't break his little heart! I could fix it if she broke his arm, but she better not break his…"**

"**STOP!" I screamed.**

**She choked on her words for a few seconds, "Well, well, miss Carly Shay, I think someone needs to be reminded about inside-voices." She preached.**

**I breathed out my frustration before speaking, "I'm sorry Ms. Benson. But I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about. Sam isn't dating Freddie!" then I remembered the cab ride, "Oh! Did Sam tell you at the dentist's office or something? Yeah, Sam had this really weird loopy-gas dream about kissing Freddie. No, it didn't actually happened Ms. Benson. It was just Sam's imagination."**

**She stared at me concerned for a few moments, "But honey… Fredward told me about the kiss." She explained.**

**I just stood there.**

**Freddie said it happened too?**

**But it couldn't have happened.**

**Did Sam tell him her dream too… I did find them in the same room.**

**Sam told me about kissing him in his dentist's chair.**

**Oh my gosh.**

"**This is bad." I stated staring straight forward at the metaphorical impending doom.**

"**What?" Ms. Benson asked, surprised.**

"**This is bad." I repeated in the same tone.**

"**But Carly…" she began.**

"**This is bad." I said again.**

"**Carly! They are your best friends!" she reminded, disapproving of my reaction.**

"**Yes they are! And they will kill each other!" I exclaimed, snapping out of my trance.**

"**Oh no they won't!" Ms. Benson tutted.**

"**They can't stay in a room one second without fighting!" I yelled.**

"**They can't stay in a room one second without being drawn to each other." She corrected.**

"**They are always insulting each other!" I reminded.**

"**They are always trying to get each other's attention." She argued. I thought about this a while, scrunched in confusion again.**

"… **and they have been spending time together lately, like, even if I'm not there…" I pondered.**

"**-and I haven't hear my little boy mention any other girl to me lately." She piped in.**

"**-and they did kiss on the fire-escape last year." I remembered.**

"**THEY DID WHAT?!?" Ms. Benson flipped.**

"**Oh, you didn't know?" I asked guiltily. I waited for her crazy explosion, but it never came.**

"**This is so sweet!" she put her hands over her heart.**

"**This is so weird." I corrected.**

_Soooo… looks like Carly and Ms. Benson know, and they both got opinions! But what will happy when the 'happy couple' are confronted in their non-laughing gas state of mind? READ ON!_

**PLEASE REVIEW! I loved your ideas for this chapter! You guys are genius! And also SO Dry Ice!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Damage

**Laughing Gas Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**Part 3: The Damage**

**Sam's POV:**

……………**woah. I feel completely… drained. Ugh. I aligned both my eyes onto the muted TV in front of me. I watched to colorful cartoon characters dance around the screen for a while before I got sick of my current position.**

"**Uh, what happened…?" I groaned, sitting all the way up. I swallowed. "EW!" I burst out. What was that taste in my mouth?!? …mint?**

**Oh yeah.**

**The dentist.**

**I groaned again, last time I went to the dentist I admitted to kissing that nub. I wracked my brain but I couldn't remember anything from the fog that was today. I hope I didn't tell any more secrets, especially not… oh my gosh. Alright, time to assess the damage.**

"**CARLY!" I called.**

"**Yes Sam?" I jumped when she came out of a door I didn't expect.**

"**Why were you out in the hall?" I asked.**

"**What kind of question is that to ask?" she replied before pushing out a high-pitched laugh. I noticed now how awkward she looked standing there. Her posture was perfect, like she was in a marching band. She was twitching slightly, her eyes as big as saucers.**

**Oh crap. I told her.**

"**Carly," I approached her slowly. I understood why she would be freaking out right now; she goes crazy over little things so I can't imagine how she reacted to this.**

"**I mean, people **_**can be**_** in the hall without cause for alarm, Sam, you're in the hall all the time! You don't see me asking you why you're in the hall, it's just a hall Sam! No reason to for an interrogation!" she continued loudly without noticing my interruption. Her wide-eyed stare bore into me. I could tell she had snapped.**

"**It's okay Carly, just calm down" I eased my way forward, trying not to spook her.**

"**Calm down?!? I don't need to calm down! WHY WOULD I NEED TO CALM DOWN?!?" she belted, leaning forward till our foreheads were almost touching.**

**Wow this was a lot of damage to assess.**

"… **uh, no… no you don't need any calming down—um, I just meant to say you should **_**sit**_** down" I answered, directing her towards the couch. "And we'll talk about this."**

"**Talk about what? There's nothing to talk about!" she rambled on, each word tumbling after the other.**

"**Yeah. There is." I told her, being the stable one. I sat next to her and gave her a moment to catch her breath.**

**I opened my mouth to begin when the door flung open and a commotion poured in.**

"**MOM! MOM JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!" it was Freddie who was attempting to close the door on his mother, but she was too persistent.**

"**Fredward! Deary! We have to discuss these things!" She pushed her way into the room, Freddie huffed in defeat, stomping his foot.**

**It was basically the normal Freddork/Ms. Benson interaction: Freddie hopelessly trying to avoid his mom bringing up the embarrassment that is his life and Ms. Benson being Ms. Benson. I started to laugh as his face got red at whatever humiliation she had over him. Then I noticed something unusual. It was when Ms. Benson's eyes flashed away from Freddie and landed on Carly. I turned to my best friend, she was staring back understandingly. It was like they were having their own silent conversation.**

**The look lasted for a while, even oblivious Fredweird noticed.**

"**Uh… what's going on?" he asked, looking between Carly and his mom, I did the same.**

"**Sam, Freddie," Carly began, turning to us with her hands folded together professionally. Apparently that secret conversation with Ms. Benson settled her down. "Do you remember what happened when you were under the influence of laughing gas?" she asked, looking at both of us expectantly.**

"**No, but I think I have an idea." I told her honestly. She furrowed her eyebrows.**

"**What is it?" she asked, suddenly not as in control.**

**My gut sank. My eyes flashed over at the only boy in the room nervously. Did she want me to say it in front of him? Carly wouldn't do that. I deepened my gaze.**

"**Carly, what did I say to you?" I asked.**

"**Well, Samantha, it's not exactly what you said, it's what you did." Ms. Benson answered for her.**

"**What'd she do?" Freddie asked. I could almost hear the smirk in his voice. He would hold whatever this was over me for the rest of my life.**

**I turned to him, "Shut it dork-wad" I shot at him harshly.**

"**Samantha!" Ms. Benson scolded, "You're going to have to treat Fredward much more kindly if you two are going to be in a relationship!"**

**Did I hear her right?**

"**In a relatio-what?" I begged for clarification. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Freddie lean forward in interest also.**

**Carly stepped over to the mother creating two teams, her and Ms. Benson, me and the dork. Carly spoke up, "We said no more secrets, why didn't you tell me you guys were together?" she asked accusingly, hurt layered her voice.**

**I think my brain just exploded.**

"**We aren't together!" I burst out. Why would Carly **_**ever**_** think that?!? "Did I tell you we were at the dentist? 'Cause we aren't!" I was confused on what this had to do with laughing gas.**

**I looked over to the nub beside me for reassurance, he was just standing there. He looked like he had just seen a ghost.**

**Carly pushed further, "Come on guys, you can tell me!"**

**Freddie's POV:**

**I couldn't hear the three debating women anymore. I was sucked into my mind. A faint memory strung itself together.**

"_**Aw, Fredders, you can tell me." Her words slurred together a little, I watched as she climbed up towards me.**_

"_**No I can't" I looked down, this was my biggest secret, it was tearing me apart. I wanted to tell her so bad!**_

"_**Scoot over." She ordered. I was scared, not of her, but of myself. I knew Sam would eventually get her way and I would have to tell her. She plopped down next to me. I felt myself swishing towards her, I was having trouble with balance.**_

"_**Now tell me what's on your mind."--**_

_**--**_**"TELL ME!" Carly yelled, snapping me out of my daydream. Her and Sam had gotten worked up since last time I noticed.**

"**I CAN'T! BECAUSE IT'S NOT TRUE!"**

**I looked down to see a sight, it was **_**SAM pinned by CARLY**_**.**

**Sam's POV:**

**I looked up into my best friends eyes from the floor. How did I get in this situation?!? Crazy-Carly had some power. Not physical power, which I could best her in, but some other kind of force.**

"**Tell me now!" she ordered. Her dainty little hands held weakly to my wrists. I scoffed. She couldn't hold me. I got up slowly, careful not to hurt my girly friend. She fought with the best of her ability but in the end we both ended up sitting up on the floor.**

**She was breathing hard from all the screaming and fighting she just did. I turned my head to my exhausted best friend. I tried one of those silent conversations. Saying to her that I was telling the truth, and everything was okay with one look.**

**She smiled, reassured, and then leaned her head onto my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around her in a half-hug and rocked her back and forth a couple times comfortingly. We both relaxed.**

"**I believe you" Carly finally said.**

**I smiled. This had been difficult, but not nearly as bad as last time I had laughing gas.**

**But Ms. Benson just had to ruin it, "What about the kiss?"**

**I straightened up, eyes wide.**

**I'm never going to the dentist again.**

_You like? I like! I'm so glad you guys convinced me to continue this, I love it! :D_

SoOoOoOo… KEEP READING!! I'LL KEEP WRITING IF YOU KEEP READING!!

**Are you people reading iMind-Reader? It's the other story I've got going now, I'm really getting into that one as well, but in a different way actually. It's a very different story, but still my same style of writing. So if you like how I write you'll probably like it. And iMind-Reader-Readers, thanx for checking out this story too! You guys have a special place in my heart, (I know, sappy, but true).**

_YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOO DRY ICE!_


	4. Chapter 4: Truth and Lies

**Laughing Gas Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**Chapter 4: truth and lies**

**Sam's POV:**

"**What?" my head snapped towards Ms. Benson's comment, and then I settled my glare on Carly.**

**She just fidgeted guiltily for a while before bursting out, "I'm SORRY! I told her!"**

"**Carly!" I scolded.**

"**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" she mumbled as she buried her head into my shoulder. We were still sitting on the ground, except now I didn't have my arm around her and now I wasn't relaxed.**

**I looked up to see Ms. Benson waiting for an answer. I sighed in defeat, getting up.**

"**Okay. I don't know why this is SUCH a big deal, but, yeah, me and Fredders kissed. But it was JUST to get our first kiss over with!" I added.**

"**I'm sure that's how it started…" Mr. Benson commented, looking up at the ceiling mischievously. I didn't know Ms. Benson could be mischievous.**

"**Listen lady," I stomped towards her with my finger in her face. But Carly caught me before I could get any further.**

"**Sam, you can't beat up Freddie's mom." Carly told me as she wrapped me in her hold.**

"**Watch me." I growled, pealing away her arms carefully.**

"**Oh, Samantha, it's so cute how flushed you get at the thought. I think that says a lot." Ms. Benson said, not knowing this would just add to her pain. I got closer. "I know you feel this way about my little son," I was a few feet away, "because if you didn't," one foot away, "you wouldn't have kissed him again."**

**I stopped.**

"**WHAT?!?"**

"**You kissed him again, yes Freddie told me, you told Carly, oh, it's just so cute!" she burst out, clasping her hands to her heart; a heart I so wanted to rip out right now.**

"**We did NOT!" I shouted, but looking at Carly it showed that I had told her something. Did I? At the dentist's? No… no I couldn't have done that, not again. That would just cause more trouble in that area. "Freddie was lying!" I tried. I turned to the boy.**

**He looked like a statue. He didn't seem to be noticing anything. I got angrier.**

"**FREDDIE! Tell them nothing happened!" I shouted, turning on the boy. He didn't say anything. I got in his face, staring him down menacingly.**

**His eyes finally flashed to mine as he snapped out of his trance. He looked scared.**

"**You better be scared" I whispered.**

**Freddie's POV:**

**I was sent catapulting into another fuzzy memory.**

"_**I don't like it when you're scared of me. I like it when you stick up to me." She looked at me honestly. I couldn't really process that. I always thought she liked playing the role of the bully.**_

"_**Really?" he asked.**_

"_**Really." She nodded, reassuring me.**_

_**I thought about that. But thinking was hard suddenly. How did I use to think before? Hmmm…**_

_**I stuck out my lip pondering on how to ponder. I looked down at the protruding gum, I looked like a fish. I flapped it up and down, smacking it around.**_

"_**My lip feels weird." I commented, giggling as I presented this to her.**_

"_**Hey!" she copied me "Mine too!" We both went on like that, making an orchestra of smacking noises to our hearts desire.**_

_**I was still mesmerized with this discovery when she turned to me "Fredlips." She called. Another nickname.**_

"_**Yeah Sam?" I replied, turning to look her in the eyes. She was right next to me I realized. My heart rate sped up uncontrollably.**_

"_**Do you think they kiss weird?"--**_

_**--**_**"TELL THEM WE DIDN'T KISS!" I snapped back into reality again. I looked the screaming girl in the eyes. We were so close again. I swallowed unsurely. "WELL?!?" she pressed, leaning towards me. I suddenly remembered her question from before.**

"**No, we didn't kiss again." I said obediently. The words tasted so wrong coming out my mouth. I thought about the flashback I just had… oh my gosh.**

**Sam's POV:**

"**There you have it!" I announced triumphantly, pointing towards the dork. It took a lot to get out of him, he wasn't listening to me for half of it. But he said it. We didn't kiss again…**

**What the heck is this… this… sensation… this **_**feeling**_** of… disappointment? Woah, no, never mind. Now I'm the one who's out of it!**

"**Oh." Ms. Benson let out, disappointment sagging off the syllable. She trusted what her son said, "Well… I guess Freddie isn't ready to have a girlfriend just yet." She seemed to think that over for a few seconds, "Is that natural?!? I must go through my parenting books again!" she called as she ran out the door. Wow, that woman was a lunatic!**

**I turned to survey the room, soaking in my victory. Carly was still sitting on the ground, she looked confused and relieved. I guess I'm kinda in the same boat with her than. Freddie looked like he was gunna puke.**

"**Uh, Fredwad? Don't go barfing on Carly's floor, take it into the bathroom." I called to him. He looked up at me, his eyes wide. He didn't know what to do. Usually he just brushed me off with a 'Puckett' then turned to talk to Carly or something.**

**He kept looking at me. I didn't back down. The staring contest filled the room with overpoweringly thick awkwardness. Carly couldn't take it anymore.**

"**Uhh… oh!" she called out, I saw her lift her phone out of the corner of my eye, "I got a text from Griffin! I better go take this… in my room" she added, then escaped towards her destination: away from us.**

**After Carly left I realized how weird this was, I broke the connection by looking down at my shoes. It was like Freddie just sucked all the victory out of this situation with one look.**

"**Sam" he spoke urgently, I realized now he had stepped closer to me so we weren't across the room anymore, "I need to talk to you about something"**

"**I'm not interested in your little dorky problems!" I tried to get away as Carly did, I don't know why, but he was kind of intimidating right now, "just go watch Dr. Phil or something!" I offered.**

**He grabbed my arm, I stopped. Did this dork really want to get into this with me? He knows not to touch Sam Puckett if you want to keep your thumbs bending the right direction.**

"**Sam, I lied." He told me. Suddenly I was more interested, and ready to attack at any given moment. I hate liars.**

"**About what?" I prompted.**

**He let go of my arm now that he knew I wasn't going to move. His gaze was on his shoes**

"**I… I've kind of been remembering things from the dentist… a-and…" he stuttered, I turned to him frustrated. I didn't have time for this! Or, actually, I was too impatient for this.**

**He swallowed hard then looked up at me, "At the dentist's office, I think we **_**did**_**… kiss."**

_Sorry about the wait!! But I'm still going with this story, thanx for reading it! That means a lot! I was so happy about all the reviews. Excited about the next chapter? Sam and Freddie interaction is guarantied!_

**SO KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! What do you think? Do you want to hear what comes next? Do you have suggestions for what should come next? WELL DO YA?!?**

_You guys are SO Dry Ice! You've really made me a better writer! Thanx billions!_


	5. Chapter 5: texting trouble

**Laughing Gas Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**Chapter 5: text trouble**

**Carly's POV:**

_**Hey, the usual place for dinner?**_

**I sent the text. Me and Griffin have been going strong for… well, it's only been a little while, but it has been the most AMAZING little while! Not that we have really seen each other all that much… but we did go out last night! And it was GREAT! So now that was our usual place, he said it was a cute idea too.**

**I let out a pleasured sigh as I gazed at the screen pic of me and him on my cell phone. It was suddenly replaced with an alert:**

_**new message from: Griffin**_

**I practically squealed for joy, bouncing up and down on my bed as I hit the **_**read**_** button. It popped up.**

_**not tonight babe**_

**I stopped bouncing. My eyebrows met in hurt and confusion.**

_**How come?**_

**I sent. I glared my phone down, sitting stock still and totally alert. It popped up:**

_**got to be somewhere. can't talk now**_

**I scoffed at his lame explanation. He thinks he can just blow me off without even telling me why?!?**

**I clicked **_**call**_** angrily. I tapped my foot, my patience running thin.**

_**ring…ring…ring…ring…ring…ring…ring…ring…ring-ring**_

**His stupid pre-recorded answering machine took over. I was about to hang up when I heard a voice that was definitely NOT Griffin's.**

"_***girly giggle* yeah, you're here calling GRIFFIN'S PHONE!" **_**the girl announced, she sounded a little tipsy or else REALLY ditsy.**

**The background noise of random people weaved into her squeaky speech, **_**"he's too busy having fun with me to answer, sorry! Don't worry though, you don't want to talk to him 'cause he's too much of a loser for NOT singing karaoke!"**_** she giggled again, another girl took the phone and spoke in a slightly deeper voice, but equally as slurred, **_**"plus he'd rather talk to us then you!"**_** she said. I heard a distant '**_**give it back, give it back**_**' from the other girl before it was returned to her. A round of three or four different giggles were broken when she spoke again. **_**"So, yeah, the beep is coming! I think you know what to do! Okay, I see I have to explain. When the beep comes…" **_**I heard Griffin's voice in the background getting closer, "**_**Chelsea what are you doing with my phone?" **_**before the message ended abruptly.**

**A shocked croak escaped my throat. It was all I could get to come out.**

**I was so MAD.**

**Freddie's POV:**

**I watched Sam's eyes flash from confused, to shocked, to overwhelmed, to considering before she answered what I had said before the agonizing moment of silence.**

"**Did I like it?" she asked. I was completely blown back from her question.**

"**What?!?" I burst out. I had expected rage, ripping-me-to-pieces rage. But no, I wasn't expecting that, I was expecting her to run away at the least.**

"**Did I like it?" she repeated as if I hadn't heard it. After I didn't answer she realized she had to explain, "I don't remember it; you're the only one that would be able to tell. I need to know, did I like it?"**

**I looked down at my shoes for a second. Confused. I really couldn't remember the kiss at all actually… I just remember us planning on kissing. Maybe I shouldn't have brought this up.**

**But wait. Why did she want to know? What would knowing whether she liked it or not determine? I mean, she only had one choice right? Was she actually considering…**

"**SAM!"**

**My thoughts were interrupted as Carly broke in. We both ripped ourselves away from the moment to deal with our screaming friend.**

"**SAM! I need to go KILL Griffin! And since I can't do that, YOU have to help me!" She explained, pointing at the blonde who was obviously processing a lot right now already.**

**I knew Sam's answer before she said it. I knew what she would do. She was too loyal a friend.**

**I was seeing it in slow motion. Sam looking at Carly, tempted. Then she turned her head towards me. I wanted her to stay. She looked back at her escape.**

"**Let's go" she said determined. Her outlet for anything was violence; I knew she would go with that.**

**I watched as Sam shuffled to keep up with Carly as she stomped out the door.**

**I stood there. It wasn't really disappointment, I was too logical to feel disappointment right now. I knew Sam wasn't ever thinking about… no. She doesn't feel that way about me.**

**I eyed the ground lazily. Dejected. I'll go with that. I felt dejected.**

**Sam's POV:**

**Turns out Carly didn't know the way to Griffin's place. Apparently she forgot from the last time they dated. I'm starting to reevaluate how "in love" she is. She huffed around pacing for a while until we eventually ended up in the Groovy Smoothie.**

**I should have stayed with Freddie.**

**She took out her phone and was angrily texting for twenty minutes non stop. I entertained myself by grinding my teeth for a while, then kicking the bottom of my chair repeatedly. I thought about leaving but, whether I understood her or not, I had to be there for Carls. She's always there when she doesn't get why I do what I do. She has made an amazing amount of visits to the principal's office for someone who is incapable of hurting a fly.**

**I took out my own phone and started texting myself.**

_**Fredders how's it hangin?**_

**I waited, starting to wonder why I decided to text him right after the… situation… that we had just got interrupted during. My phone vibrated.**

_**my mom is taking a break 2 make nutrition bars. she hi-lited paragraphs in her Aggressive Parenting book 2 read 2 me :P**_

**I laughed to myself as I read his message.**

_**run for it nub!**_

**I sent the message, glancing up at Carly who was punching down the keys so hard it looked like she was going to break them… if she wasn't so frail.**

_**i wish. got no place 2 go**_

**I arched an eyebrow in consideration.**

_**com to the Groovy Smoothie, me and carls are here and im bored**_

**I waited and got a reply soon after.**

_**be rite there**_

**I smiled for a while as I snapped my cell phone shut again.**

**I concentrated back to Carly who had just gasped in disbelief and fury at the new text that just arrived. She was kind of comical when she was this upset.**

**I watched her like I would watch TV until I heard the door open and familiarly uncertain, yet steady, yet dorky footsteps make their way to our table.**

**I looked up at him and couldn't help but light up. FINALLY! Someone to converse with! I reached up and tugged him into the seat next to me. He looked unsure but he had a goofy smile on his face. He glanced over at Carly, then back at me with a questioning look.**

"**She's text-fighting with Griffin" I explained. I lightly rolled my eyes. He just smirked and nodded slightly then returned his attention to me.**

"**So… what'd you have to say to me?" he asked expectantly. I drew a blank.**

"**What?" I asked honestly.**

"**Well you told me to come down here for a reason right?" he asked, same tone and determination. I was lost.**

"**Nooooo… not really…" I said with a shrug, glancing around in thought.**

**Suddenly this wasn't so casual. He seemed… hurt? "So you just made me come down here for nothing?!?" he over reacted, hopping once in his chair as he stared me down.**

"**Geez Freddie, Calm down!" I started to get defensive. "I wasn't insulting you!"**

"**No! You were wasting my time!" he erupted. "Seriously Sam? You didn't have **_**any**_** reason to talk to me?" he pressed crossly.**

"**What do you want me to say?" I demanded.**

"**THAT DOES IT!" Carly belted out over us, slamming her phone on the table. At first I thought it was to stop our fighting but she looked over at Freddie in shock. "What are you doing here?" she questioned.**

"**LEAVING!" He yelled as he got up, but before he could storm out Carly caught him.**

"**No Freddie wait! I need you!" she cried. He turned back to look at her, still angry but completely committed to whatever Carly would tell him to do.**

"**Be my boyfriend." She told him. I sat there, gaping.**

"**Huh?" he was bewildered.**

"**My **_**fake**_**-boyfriend. To get back at Griffin!" she justified. I was still in awe.**

"**Carly…" he began to let her down then he glanced over at me. Our eyes locked. I saw anger burning in his. "I'll do it." he said, not looking at her.**

_OH BOY, ARE WE IN A PICKLE NOW! A lot just happened, hope you understood! You're smart people, so if you don't understand it's my fault as the writer. Don't worry, Seddie will prevail!_

**DRY ICE IS WHAT YOU GUYS ARE!!**

_Review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review… … … … review… and, and, and… REVIEW!_


	6. Chapter 6: fake date

**Laughing Gas Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**Chapter 6: fake date**

**Freddie's POV:**

**I stood in front of Carly's door, rocking back and forth uneasily. She told me to meet her here to 'plan'. I just don't know about this fake-boyfriend thing anymore. Before, when I agreed, I was just really mad. When Sam texted me I thought… ugh, I was just being stupid. I figured if me and Carly dated, even if it was just pretend, that Sam would get, I don't know, jealous. But now I wasn't so sure. She wouldn't care and I'm just getting myself stuck in the middle of the Carly/Griffin drama.**

**I started to turn away, to just go home and not get myself in the mess I knew was coming.**

**But I had told Carly I would.**

**I cringed and opened the door.**

**She was there, angrily pacing around the room. I heard her muttering things but I couldn't make out what they were.**

"**Uh, Carly?" her head snapped up.**

"**FREDDIE!" she ran towards me smiling. She put both her hands on my shoulders and the grin disappeared, "Where have you been?!?" she demanded.**

"**I was just,"**

"**Doesn't matter!" she interrupted. She continued while I was feeling a little ambushed. "Okay, I've been asking around at school but I got most of my info from Wendy." That made sense; Wendy lived and breathed school gossip. "She told me that he usually hung out at Tommy's Grill." Her eyes were so wide I was getting nervous.**

"**So we're going there?" I asked unwillingly.**

"**Yup!" she chirped taking my hand and pulling me out the door. You know, a year ago Carly holding my hand would mean the world to me. I would have taken that as a sign that she 'finally loved me back'. But now we were just friends.**

**Tommy's Grill was a little closer than the school even, so we just walked there. On the way she turned to me.**

"**We better get our story straight!" she piped up.**

"**Uh, what do you mean?" I asked my slightly eccentric friend.**

"**You know, in case he asks how we got together." She explained.**

"**Oh, okay." I thought for a second, a smile formed on my face, "We could say that you comforted me when I was really upset, like when it got out that I'd never kissed anyone; he probably heard about that… it seemed like everyone did." I slumped down a little at the bad memory, "Anyway, we could say that you were there for me and… and then you gave me my first kiss. And after that it just grew… and then no one else mattered, not even any old crushes. Like him!" I added that last part for her benefit.**

**She looked at me like I was crazy, "Uh, that's what happened with you and Sam." She reminded me.**

"**Well, I just think it's a good story." I tried covering it up.**

**She nodded. It was pretty much silent after that, until we got there a few minutes later.**

**The obviously bored-out-of-her-mind hostess seated us at a two person table. I pulled Carly's chair out for her as a reflex, she smiled in reward. At first I thought it would be weird to be on a 'date' with Carly, but it wasn't… mostly because she didn't pay any attention to me. She was rapidly looking around for her ex-boyfriend. I yawned.**

**The waiter found his way to our table. I looked up and accidentally swallowed my gum in surprise.**

"**Griffin?!?" Carly belted as I tried to keep from choking. "You work here?"**

"**Uh, yeah." He answered shifting his weight a few times awkwardly. He looked over at me, "So, what do you guys want?" he asked dully.**

"**We're on a date" Carly blurted. She grabbed my hand that had previously been resting on the table with both of hers. I watched her bat her eyelashes at me a few times while flashing glances at Griffin. I would have rolled my eyes but Griffin was looking at me. No, not looking, **_**staring me down**_**. If I hadn't already, I would have swallowed my gum.**

**I never considered the fact that Griffin could easily beat me up. My eyes widened in fear at the thought of me and Griffin in a fight. I looked over at Carly. This wasn't worth it. Not for a girl I didn't have a thing for. Yeah, I wanted to be a good friend, but not so much that I was willing to die.**

"**HONEY" Carly broke me out of my thoughts. Apparently she had been calling to me for a while. She smiled falsely when I looked up at her, "Could you order for us?" she asked.**

"**Uhh…" I looked down at the menu I'd never opened.**

"**We have a special of broccoli-cheese soup today." Griffin recited.**

"**Two bowls of that then." I shrugged. He left, and as soon as he was out of sight Carly yanked her hands back to herself.**

"**What was that about?" she leaned forward, I was glad a table was blocking us at that moment. I suddenly imagined myself being beat up again but this time by Carly, "Why were you ignoring me? You made me look so stupid!" she whisper-shouted.**

"**Sorry." I said, but before she could forgive me I continued, "I'm sorry I can't do this." I clarified.**

**Her eyes lit up in rage and determination. "You will do this and you will do it for me." She ordered. She got up and moved her chair to the side of the table so we were now at a ninety degree angle from each other. "Before he comes back with the drinks, put your arm around me!" she commanded. When I didn't do it she grabbed it herself and slung it over her shoulders.**

**Griffin came back with two peppy colas in hand. I figured Carly ordered them when I was spacing out.**

"**Here." He said rather harshly after noticing the position we were in.**

"**Thank you" Carly gave him her 'seductive' look. I could tell it irked him. He left without another word.**

**I took my arm back. "Good job Freddie, thank you so much" Carly said now that she knew we had time, "but please do this for me, just a little while longer." She promised.**

**Her big doe eyes were boring into me. Even if it wasn't to impress her, I still had to do it. I couldn't help myself. Carly had that power.**

"**Fine!" I gave up. She beamed with joy.**

"**Here's your soup." I heard. Griffin had come back without either of us noticing. Carly jumped in surprise. Then she reacted quickly and irrationally. She tugged me closer to her and pushed her lips against mine harshly.**

**It was by far the most awkward and uncomfortable thing ever. It felt like kissing my cousin. My eyes were wide as saucers. She wouldn't let me go, I banged the table with my hand a couple times until she released me. I breathed heavily, wiping her chap stick off my lips. I didn't think Carly would go that far! "That does it!" Griffin shouted. I turned my head back to him. I was still too shocked to really process what was going on. But what was going on: was he was **_**mad**_**.**

"**You and me, outside!" he ordered pointing towards the door.**

"**Come on man…" I tried but he cut me off by grabbing the front of my shirt. He pulled me from my chair and soon I felt my feet being slightly lifted off the ground. Carly sat there, useless.**

"**Now." He barked.**

"**Really, dude, we don't have to do this." I pleaded. I tried to pull myself away, I only managed to back up a little. I felt panic start to set in. "Griffin, come one, this isn't worth it…" I was about to go on and come clean but he cut me off.**

"**No! She **_**is**_** worth it! She is the best thing that happened to me and I am **_**not**_** going to watch her waste her time on some other guy."**

"**Really?" Carly's voice fluted in. I watched him look at her. He put me down once he saw the sparkle in her eyes.**

"**Really." He promised, stepping towards her. They embraced each other. I didn't stick around. I had just gotten free and I was getting out of there!**

**Sam's POV:**

**I dropped my steak back on its plate. I always came to Tommy's on their monthly double steak day deal. But I couldn't enjoy it. I had just witnessed my worst nightmare right in front of me.**

**Carly and Freddie kissed.**

**I tried to swallow down all the jealously and betrayal that I knew I shouldn't be feeling. I knew that. But it didn't help. Nothing with me and Freddie made sense.**

**I saw Griffin lift Freddie into the air. Suddenly I was afraid, I was afraid for the nub. I wanted to spring out of my chair and rip Griffin to shreds, but I couldn't. That little show left me glued to my chair.**

**My head in a fog, I didn't realize very quickly that the previous location of a fight had become a stage for Carly and Griffin to make out in. I looked around, Freddie was gone. I turned back to myself. I was left there to think. Not a good idea for me.**

_Ooooh, what's Sam gunna do…? Keep reading! I'll keep writing! Check out my other stories, I put a lot of effort into those too ;)_

_YOU GUYS ARE SOOOO DRY ICE AND I HOPE THIS WAS WORTH A REVIEW!_


	7. Chapter 7: friends

**Laughing Gas Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**Chapter 7: friends**

**Freddie's POV:**

**I am **_**never**_** doing Carly a favor ever again. I don't care how many times she says "Please, for me?" or how many times she looks up with those puppy-dog eyes. I'm done.**

**I wiped the back of my hand across my mouth in the desperate act of removing Carly's remaining lip-residue. I still felt tainted. I knew what my job was, fake dating Carly so she could get back at Griffin, but I didn't sign on for **_**that**_**. That was just… wrong. Really wrong. It felt even more wrong than when we were going out. When we were dating (a short period of time) I thought if felt off because she just liked me because I saved her. But that kiss had no strings attached. I should have just enjoyed it, right? A Carly kiss, how many years have I waited for that?**

**What am I missing?**

**I stormed into my house and crashed on the couch. I had told my mom I would be out for a while (supervised and safe), so she could go to her Dispose-of-Dairy-Now meeting. Apparently she read online about all the dangers of dairy products. I miss cheese. But as long as it got her out of the house for a while, I was good. I needed to relax.**

**I fingered through all my over-used computer games and programs, coming up short. I was too worked up for any of this. Without thinking twice about it I walked across the hall and opened the Shay's door. Then I realized that the thing that worked me up was the ambush from one miss Carly Shay and that going to her house probably wasn't the remedy for that. It was second nature by now, whenever I needed something to do I went next door.**

**I was about to backtrack towards home once again when something caught my eye. It was a pair of crazy colored converse, which I recognized immediately, sticking up from behind the couch.**

**Tilting my head in confusion I stepped over to the furniture hiding my curious friend. I wrapped my right arm securely around the pair of legs, making sure she wouldn't kick me, before I leaned over the back of the couch to get a look at her. She was on her back, in a sitting position but ninety degrees in the wrong direction, with her arms sprawled out on either side along with bundles of golden hair. Her eyes were closed.**

"**You're probably wondering why I'm on the ground," She spoke up without opening her eyes. She looked like she could be sleeping except she was talking, "It's simple. I fell off the back of the couch and didn't feel like getting up." I scoffed at her laziness. "but my legs are kinda falling asleep… hey, Carls, think you could lay them down for me?" she asked.**

"**Um, it's not Carls" I let go of her legs automatically as I realized she didn't mean to be talking to me. She jumped at my voice and her eyes flew open.**

"**Holy ham, Freddie! You scared the crap out of me!" she spazed out, taking her feet back and sitting up. Suddenly she was hot with anger, I missed her calmness from before. "Get away from me!" she burst out. I was taken back from her random outburst, what did I do? I followed her into the kitchen where she was marching determinedly.**

**She flung the fridge door open and started rifling through its contents, none of which were hers. I stood where I was while I watched her concoct the most magnificent sandwich I had ever seen in my life. It had four different kinds of meat, a layer of gravy, three block cheeses and one grated, a piece of lettuce just for color, and anything else she found worthy.**

**She swiveled back around with her creation in hand. But she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me, shocked. "I thought I told you to get away." She spoke harshly. I was starting to regret not leaving, but I felt like I shouldn't.**

"**I wanted to make sure you were okay." I told her honestly. Yeah, we acted like enemies but she usually wasn't so cold. She set her sandwich down. I knew this had to be big if she was setting down food.**

"**Don't you have better things to do? Like making out with your girlfriend?" I was momentarily confused, "who, by the way, was swapping spit with Griffin a few seconds ago." She added.**

"**Sam, what are you talking about?" I asked. Her head snapped up and I got a full blown glare. Her eyes opened it all up for me. "Carly's not my girlfriend." I corrected.**

"**Yeah, I figured that out, dork-wad. Carly may be kind of flaky but she's no cheater." I had never heard Sam talk about Carly with anything but pure admiration, and even if she was critical of her best friend it was always with love and acceptance. Now she was so… unfeeling. Sam always felt **_**too much**_**, this wasn't her.**

"**What's your problem?" I asked a little more challenging than I had hoped it would come out to be. But, you know what? I **_**would **_**challenge her on this. I wasn't letting the fire die out in my friend's eyes, not for something I didn't even understand.**

"**You're my problem. So, go." Her stony features didn't let anything through.**

"**No."**

**I felt a wave of rage radiate through her. I was scared, but at least I made her feel something.**

"**What was that, dweeb?" her head tilted to the side in false question.**

"**No." I repeated, not moving a step. My second answer heated the room around us to an uncomfortable temperature. I could practically feel her steaming.**

"**Just GET OUT!" she commanded stepping towards me.**

"**No." I held strong.**

"**LEAVE!" she stepped closer, a grimace forming on her mouth.**

"**No." I pressed.**

"**JUST STOP IT!" she erupted. In that moment I swear I saw her break. It was as if a hammer hit her and she shattered like glass. Unwanted tears of hot frustration bubbled out of her eyes. Her knees gave in on the weight of a burden I hated because I felt her hate it. In a split second she was on the ground, and I ran down to her.**

**I wanted to say something, anything to lift whatever it was that was crushing her, but one look and I knew that wasn't what she needed. I held her, wrapping my arms protectively around her upper back. I pushed her head into my sweatshirt shoulder and closed my eyes, concentrating on her and only her. I tried to fight the invisible enemy from getting her by holding her tighter. Her hands were balled into fists, but her arms clutched onto my back, gripping desperately. She needed me right now, and she was letting me help her. How broken could Sam be if she allowed my help?**

**I could have held her forever, protected her forever, but she wasn't the kind of girl that would accept protection. She pealed herself off of me; I unwillingly released her slightly, but didn't let her go. She took back her arms and pawed furiously at the revealing tears. She proved to never cease to amaze when she burst out in a pressured laugh out of no where. Her seal broke.**

"**Well, there goes my bad-girl image." She chuckled.**

**A confused and thankful smile broke onto my face, "I always knew you had this side." I told her.**

**Her smile faded and her eyebrows bunched together as she looked up at me, "Why don't you like me?" she asked.**

**I was taken aback by her question, why don't I like her? I don't just like her…**

**She continued when I couldn't get the words to answer, looking down she said, "Wow, that sounded really pathetic."**

"**You don't have to worry about being strong around me." I protested, the words just started coming out. I didn't want her to pull away again. Ever again, "You don't have to hold back from me. You don't have to run away from me. You don't have to lie to me, but you do have to tell me the truth. Now." I looked down at her. I wouldn't be so demanding a second ago, but Sam had regained her strong will right before my eyes in under a minute.**

**She took a deep breath, "I want you to like me." She said.**

"**I **_**do**_** like you." And I didn't want to keep it from her anymore. It felt so good to say out loud.**

"**I want you to be closer to me." She said.**

"**I want to too." I continued, a warmth building inside me.**

"**I want you to be my friend." She finished.**

**The trail I had been blazing through suddenly hit a wall. This isn't where I wanted to stop. I couldn't get anything out of my mouth, so I just wrapped her back in a hug. She took it whole-heartedly this time. I felt her engulf in the moment that was tearing me in half.**

**She didn't want me like that. She just wanted to be friends…**

**I would be the best friend she could have ever asked for.**

**I would make Sam happy.**

**I held her closely because I knew this may be the last time in a long time. This would have to last me.**

_Yes, yes, the fabulous mixwe finally got around to updating! I must correct something, I was NOT blowing off updates, I LOVE updating, this writing thing is the most enjoyable part of my day, but I've been busy. Not just "busy" but BUSY. I've had driver's ed, and if you haven't gone through it, it sux. Big time. And it takes forever. Plus I was sick. So when I wasn't working and studying road rules, I was sleeping and blowing my nose. Thanx to all the loyalty I'm astounded by. Don't give up on me EVA! I will be much more involved in writing again, don't worry._

_**So, what did you think of the chapter? Did you like their big break-through moment? Did your heart break for Freddie this time? Mine did! But I love this new arangemnt that worked itself out, a lot of emotion a lot of heart-break a lot of secret feelings, it's what we feed off of, right? So enjoy! I'll update soon!**_

_**YOU GUYS WHO STUCK WITH ME ARE SOOOOOO Doomed Right now and forever, You readers, Irreversibly, Cause i've got long term plans to write forEver.**_

_(I had to slip it in there ^ but not TOO obviously) ;)_


	8. Chapter 8: a little something

**Laughing Gas Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**Chapter 8: a little something**

**Sam's POV:**

**After getting through with a screaming war (which I won) with the Lube-master at the front desk I took the elevator up to get to Carly's floor.**

**At the second floor the doors opened and two greasy looking teenage boys got in, not without eyeing me up and down and snickering to each other. Anger lit inside me. They pressed the twelfth floor button. I shifted my weight from one leg to another, itching to blow up all over them. But Carly's apartment was almost here and I really didn't want to touch two nubs that look like they think showering is just an option.**

**One whispered something and the other broke out in a honk and snort before composing himself. I couldn't hear it but I knew it was about me, I just knew it. My jaw clenched. The other one whispered back, they both broke out in sloppy snickers. After one dared to glance at me I snapped.**

**I opened my mouth to pelt them with words before I used my fists when the door made a *ding* noise, signaling we were at Carly's floor. I growled, no time, I didn't want to be dragged up to the nub-twins floor.**

**Then I got an idea.**

**I took off my right shoe and slid it in between the open elevator doors, triggering the sensors to keep the door open. I turned back to the zit-faced dweebs and smiled evilly.**

**A little while later, while strolling my way over to Carly's door, I was stopped by, well, who you'd expect.**

"**Hey Sam!" he greeted brightly, I swiveled around to face him, "What're you smiling about?" he asked.**

**My grin widened at the memory, "Tied to nerds' underwear together in the elevator"**

"**Of course you did." He rolled his eyes and laughed as I opened my way into Carly's.**

"**Yo! Carls! You all up in here?" I called out.**

"**YES!" An unpleasantly loud shriek pierced my ears from behind.**

"**Gah! What up with the yelling?" I turned to my brunette friend while rubbing my injured ears.**

"**I'm sorry! I just have **_**great**_** news! ME AND GRIFFIN ARE BACK TOGETHER!" she announced. I felt a sting from the memory back at the restaurant, but I quickly swallowed the rising repulsion to congratulate my friend.**

"**That's awesome!" I cheered giving her a hug, "But it doesn't fix my damaged ear drums!" I complained, rubbing them.**

"**Ooh! I can help!" An enthusiastic tech producer chimed in. I was about to ask why when suddenly all the sounds of the world were blocked from my hearing.**

"**What's going on!" I flailed my arms and screamed, though I only heard it at a whisper. Two cushy pads were removed and I could hear once again.**

"**Sorry! Just wanted to provide some ear-comfort" Fredwad hastily explained.**

"**Ear-comfort?" I questioned, eyebrow raised.**

"**Yeah, with these two-" he held up a couple packages, "-fat cakes I bought you." He smiled brightly as I automatically snatched them away and dug into the sweet puffy balls of fat.**

"**Holy ham, Benson! You're the best!" I exclaimed before taking a powdery bite.**

"**I am?" he took a step towards me, his eyes gleaming like a little boy who just discovered video games.**

"**Uhh…" for some reason I couldn't come up with an insult to break the awkwardness, his eyes were just too… shiny.**

"**But Sam!" Carly wined, pulling me away from the hypnotizing boy stare, "I've gotta tell you some stuffs!"**

**I sighed, knowing I was in for hours of girl talk, but a smile broke out when I realized I had two fat cakes to occupy me. Well, at least for five minutes.**

"**Okay, let's start with his feet and work up…" she started, but then turned to eye Fredward, "Hey… um…" I could tell she was searching for a way to politely say, get the heck outta here so I can talk about my bad-boy boyfriend.**

"**Get the heck outta here so we can talk about her bad-boy boyfriend!" I repeated what I knew she was thinking, cutting to the chase.**

**His face dropped; "If you want me to…" he sulked. I was sure he was talking to Carly, but why was he looking at… me? I got a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, like a lurch of some sort. I blame the corn dogs I ate off the ground at lunch.**

**The door closed and it felt like my stomach left with him. I swallowed down a glob of fat cake and tried to focus on Carly's chattering.**

**After about an hour and my fat cakes long gone I had to stop her.**

"**WHOA WHOA WHOA!" I shushed her, raising both my arms in the air.**

"**wearing this new belt and-" she looked at me, "what is it?" she asked, a small pout forming.**

"**Uh… why don't you…" I looked at the jumble of art supplies Spencer left on the table, "draw it out? 'Cause a picture's worth a thousand words, and I have a feeling you have at least a thousand left…"**

"**But Sam, I'm a terrible drawer!" she complained.**

"**What, *psh* nooo…" I lied through my teeth, "You're just… coming into your own… now get practicing!" I jabbed my finger at the blank pad of paper.**

"**Well… okay! I can just see it in my mind, exactly how his hair kind of curves and his shirt-"**

"**Don't tell me! Tell the paper!" I insisted. She got to work.**

**I let out a sigh of relief and settled into the couch. Flipping out my phone, I browsed through my contacts until deciding on someone worth my time… but only because he provides the fat cakes.**

_**talk about something that ISN'T Griffin!**_

**I texted Fredbag and waited for a response. In about fifteen seconds I get a reply:**

_**having fun with Carly? =D**_

**I typed back quickly.**

_**just entertain me!**_

**I ordered, tapping the arm of the couch impatiently. My phone vibrated.**

_**well, I was already planning a little something…**_

**I felt excitement jump inside me again.**

_**a little something?**_

**I asked.**

_**a little something =D**_

**I bubbled over with eagerness.**

_**come on! tell the Sam!**_

**His reply came quickly.**

_**then it wouldn't be a surprise!**_

**He insisted.**

_**UGH!**_

**I clicked send, waiting waiting waiting…**

_**you'll see what it is, tomorrow at school**_

**I sat at the edge of my seat, what was the dork up to? It better be good.**

_**this better be good!**_

**I spoke (well, texted) my mind.**

_**trust me ;)**_

**And that was it. I spent the rest of the time Carly was scribbling, reading our conversation over again and counting the number of smiley faces he sent me. Then I cursed myself for being so girly and threw my cell phone at Spencer. He screamed before hitting the ground. Yeah, it's good to be me.**

_I know you guys have been waiting a while, but no worries! Seriously, I'll have more time! (well, for four days at least) because school is ova and marching band doesn't start for… four days ;)_

REVIEW! How do you like the new Freddie/Sam thing goin' on? What do you think Freddie is gunna do? What do you WANT him to do? Tell me your thoughts, critics, suggestions, etc. etc. Think it's unmanly to text a smiley face? Well Freddie is no ordinary man!

_**And don't be fooled, marching band **_**is **_**cool. And the saxophone is the cooliest. Totally Dry Ice.**_


	9. Chapter 9: conclusion

**Laughing Gas Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't won iCarly**

**Chapter 9: Conclusion**

**Sam's POV:**

**The day after Carly announced she was back together and perfectly in sink with Griffin, they were in a fight. Apparently he was supposed to call her or he stole her dollar… I'm not sure, I wasn't listening too well. All I could think about was Freddie's "little something", what did that mean? Was it a present? Was it a BIG present? I shuffled my feet under my desk; no way was I lasting any longer. He better give it to me after class.**

**I looked over at the clock, five minutes left. Come on… come on… **

"**I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I bellowed, catapulting out of my seat.**

"**Ms. Puckett, sit down." Grumbled Mister… uh… history teacher. I never took the time to know him but apparently he knew me. He didn't need to look up to know it was a Sam outburst.**

"**Just go home and take a nap gramps, I know that's what you want to do! I'm outta here!" I sprinted out the door a moment after hearing him mumble,**

"**It's true."**

**I made my way over to Freddie's locker and planted myself down in front of it. I'd just camp out till his class was over. Not a present-giving moment to waste!**

**That sweet sound came: *BRRRRRRING*, and not a moment too soon. I shot up to standing, fidgeting wildly with excitement. I spotted Freddie coming around the corner and that only increased the twitching. He saw me too and stopped in his tracks for a second. He looked confused and a little frightened. I realized that it was probably because I looked like I was gunna eat him or something so I calmed down just a bit and shot him an expectant smile. He seemed to relax from that and continued the rest of the way to his locker.**

**He came up towards me but went directly to opening the door. I let out a little frustrated whine. He laughed and rolled his eyes but didn't look at me, "I knew you weren't going to last much longer" he commented. I just growled. He glanced at me and gave an apologetic smile.**

"**Come on Benson! Give it up!" I commanded.**

**He let out a defeated sigh and closed his locker door. He faced me, "Alright. I wasn't exactly planning on doing this **_**now**_** but-" I saw nervousness flash across his face. I waited, intent on what he was going to do. I was starting to think it wasn't just a package. He cleared his throat, "Do you remember… at the dentist's office a while back… how we… you know?" he looked down at his shoes for half of it. I swallowed my gum. What was this about…?**

"**Uh… yeah…?" I was now officially uncomfortable. I was content with not bringing that up.**

"**Well, after, as we were leaving the office, we made an agreement." He continued. My eyebrows scrunched together in question. Then it all came to me in a flash. All I had been so determined to hold back about that day. My eyes got wide in shock. What was he planning to-**

"**I'm just following through on what I promised to do." He practically whispered. His face was about three inches from mine and I could feel his hot breath send goose bumps down my back and arms. I couldn't think in the haze of his closeness. I could barely breathe. My natural instincts were telling me to get myself out of there, but I couldn't make myself do it. I didn't want to do it.**

**His eyes flickered from my eyes to my lips a few times before he followed through with the inevitable. The rush of emotion made me buckle at the knees, but I didn't fall. Mostly because he pulled away so fast I didn't have time to. My eyes lazily pealed back open to look into his. He gave me a crooked smile as I tried to relax myself. I bit at my bottom lip to get it out of the pucker position. I couldn't make myself say anything to cut through the silence for a long time before the question ate me alive.**

"**Was that it?" I asked.**

**He looked at me a little flustered. A hand went to the back of his head and he ran his fingers through his hair, "Well I didn't bring you a gift or anything…"**

"**No." I cut him off, "Was that the only kiss?"**

**His head shot up in surprise at me. I grinned at how good I was at getting a rise out of him. A wave of confidence came over him and he kissed me again through his smirk.**

***A WEEK LATER***

**I ripped another page out of the stupid furniture catalogue and worked on my fourth paper airplane. I pulled it through my fingers with an expert's precision till I was satisfied then gave it a steady toss. It cut through the air perfectly and embedded itself in the overly fluffed afro of the dude sitting in front of me with his back turned. I chuckled victoriously to myself. All four had made it in and were attracting the inquisitive stares of a lot of eye-wandering people in the office. I reached for the supplies again but a hand gripped my wrist.**

"**Come on Sam, that's enough." Freddie begged, his doe-eyes globbing guilt all over me.**

"**Aw, come on! How else am I supposed to pass the time while Carly is getting her face drilled?" I whined.**

**He thought for a second, then a suggestive look gleamed towards me. "Well we could…" his eyebrow raised playfully.**

"**In a dentist's office?" usually I wasn't the modest one here. But, come one, there were people watching. Although… that did make it more exciting… "Let's do it."**

**I pushed the palms of my hands together and he did the same. I brought this up and put my hands (still in a "praying" position) next to his. I gave him a challenging smirk. I loved the slap game.**

**Just as I raised my weapon I heard the doctor come up behind me. "They're ready, if you would please…" he motioned towards their rooms.**

**I huffed. The only thing I loved more than making out with Freddork was inflicting violence on him.**

"**Alright, you go to Carly's and I'll go check on Gibby." Freddie told me.**

"**Whatever." I grumbled getting up. He caught me by the arm and turned me to face him for a second.**

"**Don't think this is over!" he pointed his finger towards me and smiled. I don't know why he kept playing. I've won ever single slap game we've done. The guy must get some sick pleasure out of being abused. I laughed to myself and made my way down the cramped little hall to find my brunette friend.**

"**Carls?" I asked, turning into her room. She wasn't in the chair. I scanned the area, checking the room number twice more in confusion.**

"**WHAT THE-" I heard Freddie belt out. I immediately ran farther down the hallway to find him. He was still standing in the doorway of Gibby's room. I pushed him out of the way and was met with a heart-stopping surprise.**

**Carly was crouched down, still leaning over the dentist chair, but she had her head turned to us. She looked like a deer caught in the head-lights. Her face was turning pink but I could almost see the laughing-gas fog in her eyes. Gibby was in still lying back on the chair, grinning from ear-to-ear and looking at the ceiling. He had his shirt off but still had the dentist bib on. He also had Carly's shiny lip gloss smeared across his mouth.**

"**What do you guys think you're doing?" I screamed at the abominable sight before me. Then when the ridiculousness hit me I hit the floor laughing.**

**You know what? I was starting to like the dentist's office!**

_DONE! Yaaaaaaay! Hehehe, how'd you like it? Yeah yeah, I've gotta say, I've got a soft spot for Cibby and I thought it would be funny to have a repeat of the first chapter like this. Plus you got a taste of Sam and Freddie as a couple. Did you like it? What did you think? You can't really give me suggestions, well I guess you could, but I'm done with this story so…_

**REVIEW PLEASE! It would be so awesome of you to just push that little button and even just writing a few words is better than nothing! Maybe even just two! Such as… *ahem* "DRY ICE!" hehe, but just tell me the truth so that I can become a better writer. That's what this is all about, right?**

_Check out my other stories! iThink I'm Dreaming has gotten pretty good I think, big stuff happening there! It's got a whole other feel to it, but most my stories do._

_Also take a look at iTranslate, new chapter coming soon! I've started writing it, but I had to finish this one up! It was just eating me up!_

_**YOU GUYS ARE SO DRY ICE FOR MAKING IT THIS FAR!**_


End file.
